The present invention relates to a holding down plate for fastening of a fuel injector.
For receiving a fuel injector, direct-injection internal combustion engines usually have a location bore in a cylinder head in which a pressure shoulder is formed, against which the fuel injector is pressed using a clamping claw or a holding down plate. Such a clamping claw is known from Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 08-31 25 03.
Due to the non-symmetry of the applied force, transverse forces occur in the fuel injector, resulting in stresses which may cause interference and even failure of the system during operation of the fuel injector.
The holding down plate according to the present invention has the advantage over the related art in that the force is applied symmetrically due to the bent fork ends. The force is applied along a support line which is symmetrical with regard to the longitudinal axis of the fuel injector.
The linear support areas of the bent fork ends lie on a common straight line, so that the holding down plate may be oriented in any desired way with regard to a symmetrically designed fuel injector. By introducing a slot which starts at the location orifice it is possible to produce two independently formed bending bars whose elasticity determines the support force in the support area. By introducing the slot asymmetrically, it is further possible to influence the spring constant of the particular bending bar according to the length of the bending bars up to the support area, so that the same force is always applied to the fuel injector in the support area. Thereby the introduction of transverse forces into the fuel injector can be prevented. The spring-elastic fork ends make an axial length compensation possible. Thus tolerances occurring during manufacture as well as the elongation due to temperature differences occurring during operation can be compensated for.